


I'll wait for you till infinity

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Immortal!Jon, Literally just them - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Time traveler!Sansa, and getting back in the fandom, dont remember when though, featuring!, trying to get over my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: The thought is comforting, and even though Sansa hasn’t really ever used it yet, her fingers flex, ghosting over the handle and she swallows before finding her words, “It’s alright” she replies.When he steps into the light, she gathers all his features, the long and slender face, the graceful look of his body, trying to match them with the portraits of the prominent people from this time that she had seen, and failing despite her good memory. Her eyes look frantically for any sigil or design on his clothes indicating his allegiance but the only thing Sansa gets is that he is most definitely rich.“My Lord”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	I'll wait for you till infinity

Sansa likes it here.

A lot of the people would disagree though, given the chance they would consider her stupid to come here _of_ all times. Frankly speaking, she agrees with most everything they say yet, there’s a simplicity, a charm here that allures her. Leads her to abandon whatever justifications she can think of to not be here, sitting on a hard and cold log, sipping awful wine and sweating under the weight of this awful dress, one that had seemed mesmerizing in the morning which now exists as a bane on her existence.

The day had gone lovely enough. She had met such wonderful people, the woman, and the pleasant enough men. Even now, with the music loud, voices carrying songs far off into the night sky, the naked dancing fire and the people moving, following its rhythm and laughing in front of it. She was having fun.

Truth to be told, she knows better to romanticize medieval time, knighthood and kingship, recalling the memory of a certain event, one that leaves her cold and in shivers, but there was still so much to be seen here. To learn and to understand.

This isn’t her first rodeo, but she’s still relatively new at this. Maybe that’s why there’s no possible way that she could ever resist the temptation. Her curiosity would devour her whole.

Though perhaps, she glances at the other corner where a group of men eye her, she has been satisfied enough. It’s a lot less crowded then it was, she notes as she stands up and groans again slightly, her legs paining from the hours she spent dancing.

Perhaps she’ll continue her time traveling escapades some other day.

She rounds up a corner, finally, far and vacant and rubs her forearm, in the required pattern, feeling _Tempus_ beneath her skin as the device activates. “Here we go”

“Go where?”

Sansa jerks away and turns towards the voice, her heart hammering in her chest. _Shitshitshit_

There’s a handsome man who stands before her, underneath a large shadow cast by the neighboring houses, black eyes glistering as he passes her a tight-lipped smile. “I did not mean to startle you” he’s older than her, she judges from the sound of his voice, other features too difficult to make out in the night sky.

_I have a gun on me_

The thought is comforting, and even though Sansa hasn’t really ever used it yet, her fingers flex, ghosting over the handle and she swallows before finding her words, “It’s alright” she replies.

When he steps into the light, she gathers all his features, the long and slender face, the graceful look of his body, trying to match them with the portraits of the prominent people from this time that she had seen, and failing despite her good memory. Her eyes look frantically for any sigil or design on his clothes indicating his allegiance but the only thing Sansa gets is that he is most definitely rich. “My Lord”

Rich, but apparently not important.

 _It won’t matter much if I kill him then if he tries something_. Time would not be affected and she would be relatively safe. For some reason, this makes her sad.

“ _My Lord_?” He chuckles, “Well, you always did love this game, _My Lady_ or _Maam_ , whatever you prefer. Your dance was exceptionally splendid, _My Lady._ Left me entirely mesmerized.”

It’s as he speaks where she gets the strangest thought in her mind and she feels as if she has seen him somewhere before, met him, talked to him. 

Considering the circumstances, it’s not at all a good thing.

It’s the way he talking, Sansa realizes, how he looks at her as if there’s something between the two of them which she’s supposed to get.

Sansa has only gone 4 times behind the year where she currently is. Only once did she stay in oldtown. But that was more than 60 years from now and she definitely did not come even near the outskirts of the city, having paid and bullshited her way as a guest into the house of one of the high lords settled there. What she’s thinking, well, it would be impossible.

“Thank you” _Tempus_ was still running, she realizes as she speaks, _I don’t have to kill him_. If the man tried to do something, well, she would just poof out of existence.

That would be a freighting thing to make sense of for him.

“It made me remember. You did say that dancing was one of life’s greatest joys. I suppose, you still feel the same” he stops, expecting a reply.

“My Lord, forgive me but I fear-”

“-Forgive you? Oh no, I won’t let you go scot-free at all,” He shakes his head, curly hair and such and looks amused slightly, taking a few steps forward until he has her back against the walls. “-A kiss. At the very least, _My Lady_. I’m sure you’ll find yourself more than willing to accommodate me a bit further after that.”

When the man leans his head towards her, she ducks and just like Arya taught her, slams her knee in between his legs, her hand slams his head in one of the most ungraceful moves of her life before he drops on the ground, groaning. “Back off! People like you! Ruin everything!” she fumbles until she’s gotten her gun out and points at his withering figure on the ground. “If you follow me, I’ll-I’ll kill you!” _Wow, so intimidating_. “So don’t you dare follow-”

“-Really Sansa?” he cuts her off midsentence and it’s _My name. my real name_ , her breath hitches in her throat, _Howhowhowhow_ and he lifts himself up with a grunt. “Either you didn’t recognize me, which is somewhat humiliating, or –Get the gun off my face for a moment and Listen!”

She lowers it, “I-I, How do you know?” _My name? That what I have is a freaking gun?_

He stares at her, long and hard, “Bloody hell,” and closes his eyes – gray, they were gray –“Is this the first time we’re – no-you’re meeting me?” 

“I’ve met you before?” she asks, but he probably doesn’t hear her question, laughing quietly.

“God, no wonder you wouldn’t tell me how we met first. You must have wanted to repay me for how I acted back then”

“Look, I don’t know what is going on. Back then? Back when?”

“Back when I first met you. Mind you, Sansa, I didn’t react well to a woman who came out of nowhere and knew all about me.” He tells her. “It was, say around 2 centuries from now? I’m not really sure. Its been a long time for me, you see.”

Realization dawns on her, “You’re a traveler like me! Oh, that makes all the sense. How conceited I must look to think I’m the only one who can time travel. So what’s your name? You already know mine-” she laughs, slightly, her face flushed at the embarrassment, “-And how long have you been doing this?”

“Jon.” He says, “Jon Snow. And no, Sansa, I’m not like you. I’m different.”

“Different?”

He – Jon – gives her a somber smile. “We have much to talk about, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like you've read this before, you definitely have. I don't remember what Jonsa event it was, for which I wrote this but it was something. found it in a folder while I was cleaning out my laptop and decided to post it here. There are a few more stories, one-shots and WIPs that I might post too just to kinda -- move on? from the ship? or maybe get back into it again.   
> anyway, I hope you like it! and give a review!


End file.
